The Webs We Weave
by Optimum Ace
Summary: A Solar, a flesh-bound Alchemical, and a GUARDIAN come to Runeterra to prevent an impending disaster of apocalyptic proportions. The world hangs in the balance as a shadow looms over the denziens of Runterra and their petty squabbles. Together with champions of the League, the rag-tag group of friends and uneasy allies must discern the nature of a hidden foe, and save their home.


Author's Note:

Welcome everyone to my League of Legends/Exalted crossover! Now, this story is purely for fun –the pinnacle of 'what if' scenarios coming to fruition in an ever-increasing cascade of coincidences. The gluing factor that bridges the two universes is something that was born of an Exalted campaign I was part of. I liked the idea so much, I decided to adapt it for the purposes of this crossover!

Now, for some background information. The GUARDIAN order is a group of beings that live outside space and time, in a sanctuary of creation that floats in the void. They monitor the planes of existence in their ever expanding number, and dispatch operatives to planes that are destined to succumb to catastrophe. Technologically advanced, and highly trained, they traverse the multiverse to avert what disasters they can.

With no further ado, I present to you, "The Webs We Weave".

* * *

**Chapter 1: Vanguards**

Bianca Leneau was a summoner with the Institute of War -or as it was more commonly known, the League of Legends. Somehow, despite her rather lackluster record, she had managed to secure a position as a Champion summoner, rather than a minion, monster, or nexus summoner. It was not that she was a poor summoner, rather it was that she was rather adept at flying under the radar. However, it seemed as if someone in the Institute had noticed her talents, and had her placed as top-lane and jungle summoner.

The top-lane was often for heavy melee champions, bruisers, and brawlers so to speak. The jungle was often taken by similar champions, but those with high utility and significant awareness were required as well. Bianca had always wanted to be mid-lane summoner -where the mages and heavy magic casters went. She had a fascination with magic unlike any other, and while she kept up to date with the top-lane techniques required to be proficient, she often spent the wee hours of the night studying mid-lane as well. She was not ungrateful, but one day she hoped she could migrate to her preferred lane.

Bianca usually chose champions that at least fit her magic fascination slightly -when she could of course- and only when it was an exhibition match, rather than a match deciding the fate of a country. In those kinds of matches, your champions were chosen for you from the country whose team you are summoning for. Today for example, she had summoned, Zed the Master of Shadows. Zed was a melee ninja, but his control over shadows and arcane power without the use of mana was absolutely fascinating.

Unfortunately, today was not her day. Zed was a damage-heavy combatant, but he was unable to sustain a significant amount of damage -he was an assassin. Their lane opponent was Drezden the Solar Exalt. Drezden was able to deal a significant amount of punishment, as well as sustain horrific damage before faltering.

Bianca had Zed hiding in some foliage, using the shadows to his advantage. As long as he could stay out of line of sight, he might have a chance to burst down Drezden before he could turn the tables. The Solar warrior looked suspiciously at the bush -he looked so regal clad in golden orichalcum plate mail; his hair and his eyes were golden as well. He was the pinnacle of the sun's warmth and brightness.

_"I think we should leave, he may not have a ward but he's going to poke this bush with that lambent bolt of his,"_ Zed communed with Bianca psychically as all champions did with their summoners. His tone was dripping with contempt, but not for the golden warrior or his summoner. Zed despised feeling weak -it took him back to his time at the sanctuary with Shen and Akali.

Sure enough, the Solar raised his hand and a bolt of burning gold light ripped through the foliage where Zed was hiding. The bolt glanced the ninja, but forced him to roll out into the lane. It was not so much the arcane burn of energy, as it was the blinding explosion of light that took its toll.

_"Quick, duck back! He's coming!"_ Bianca warned, burning the "flash" summoner spell to teleport Zed a short distance back from his current position. Drezden was still coming fast however, and when he was in range, he threw his weapon. Zed ran as hard as he could towards the defensive tower, but the blade impaled his calf at the very end of its arc.

Zed didn't even have time to cry out in pain as Drezden teleported to his weapon in a flash of gold. He didn't have enough energy to use his Shadow Assault, thus all he could do was chuckle and compliment his foe.

"There is no weakness in you today, Drezden," the ninja said.

"Just on today, is all," Drezden replied before landing his killing blow -Iron Whirlwind. It was a flurry of sword strokes infused with solar energy. Zed's light armor was shredded with ease and his corpse dissolved in a burst of blue flames. He was due to re-summon in roughly a minute.

_"I'm sorry Zed, I've gotten you caught alone so many times today,"_ Bianca sounded disappointed, deeply disappointed in fact. Why did she have to do this stupid lane! All she ever did was drive champions into the ground against summoners better suited to the role. Of course, this was not completely accurate -she did well, but everyone had their off days. Today was hers, and it grated on her already fragile self-esteem.

_"It is not your fault, Bianca,"_ Zed reassured. It was common for some champions and summoners to get well acquainted with enough matches together. "_Drezden is a strong opponent, his skill set directly opposes mine. A shadow has difficulty standing in the light when there is nothing in the way," _he explained. Zed was very smart and very knowledgeable. He was ruthless, yet also very progressive. Tradition bothered him deeply, especially ones that incited unnecessary pain and anguish.

Bianca was recovering from the surge of pain that wracked her nervous system when Zed was slain. Summoners shared pain with their champions, both because of the mental link, and because it served as incentive to survive and give it your all.

_"But-"_ she was immediately cut off, it was not an uncommon exchange between the two of them.

_"No buts, summoner. Your mind and your skills are at odds -show no weakness for you possess none, despite what you may think. We have toppled teams together, assassinated monsters, and dragged many screaming into the shrouded path. Do not doubt yourself now," _Zed shot back, she could feel him cross his arms.

_"Ugh, ok __**fine**__. How do you always do that? Just get me to agree with you,"_ she grumped at him.

_"Some secrets stay with the shadow,"_ he said just before re-summoning atop the spawn pool. There was a match still left to fight, and he'd be damned if he let Drezden win this one so easily!

Bianca on the other hand, she relished the pain of disconnect. It reminded her she failed, and punished her for it -simple cause and effect, clean cut and without the mess. The problem was letting down her champion, and knowing that it caused them blood and pain too. If Zed needed her to stay strong, then that is what she was going to do.

_"Alright Zed, Miss Fortune is alone in bot lane, we might be able to pick up a kill if we..."_

* * *

Delan ducked an incoming arrow and continued his rampage through the enemy team's defense. The GUARDIAN had picked up quite a few enchantments by this point in the game -the favored terminology of those privy to League of Legends culture was that he had been "fed."

He was too tanky, and his assaults were far too punishing to withstand by this point. Of course, while he had the standard GUARDIAN skill set, he was a Paragon -a GUARDIAN of substantial rank and skill. His utility was just hard to outmaneuver this late into the match. He was the team jungler, and the enemy jungler's summoner had chosen poorly. Delan favored counter-jungling over vanilla jungle-running. This of course meant invading the enemy jungle territory to counter the hostile jungler and set them back.

At fourteen takedowns and no deaths, the Paragon had certainly done his job. His summoner however, was also a significant part of Delan's success. Both champion and summoner were very like-minded and tactically capable. On top of that, they were friends outside of the Fields of Justice, which granted even greater synergy.

"_If you switch places with Vayne, you'll be right in the middle of their team, and they're all low on health. The rest of our team is not far behind, they'll deal with Vayne,"_ Gyles, Delan's summoner explained.

"_Copy that,"_ Delan said, raising his hand towards Vayne as motes of green light began to collect in his palm. In a blink of green the two had swapped places, and he was right beside the ninja known as Shen. There was no time for the man to react as Delan ignited his Infinium blades –projections of deadly energy from his fingertips- and eviscerated the already bloodied ninja.

Zyra, the humanoid plant was next on the chopping block as Delan dropped to one knee and fired a well-aimed Shock Bolt through the blue flames of the dissolving Shen, right into her back. Propelled forward by the blast and sent sprawling across the dirt; she too went up in a plume.

With Hecarim the undead centaur-reaper already taken down from the initial engagement, all that was left was…

Delan froze after Shock-Point jumping, now face to face with a rather horrified nine-tailed fox. He had his Infinium Blades ignited and his hand drawn back to strike, but he stayed his hand longer than he would have normally. It was the fear in her golden hues. Dying on tine Fields of Justice was just like real life; it hurt. Darkness took you into a realm of all-encompassing pain and cold. The only difference was, you respawned. Nobody wanted to be struck down, and some methods of death were certainly more painful to experience than others. As much as the GUARDIAN did not like it, death by Shock-Bolt or Infinium Blade was immensely painful.

He hesitated a moment too long, and true to her nature she lashed out like a trapped animal, throwing her swirling blue orb at him.

"_Dammit Delan!"_ Gyles yelled in his head, snapping the Paragon out of his hesitation. The summoner activated the "barrier" summoner spell, which protected the GUARDIAN from the orb and allowed him to strike.

When the barrier went off and the orb was rendered ineffective, the horror returned to her eyes. She could not see the regret and displeasure painted across his features -not through the GUARDIAN helmet. Closing the distance between them, he rammed the Infinium Blade through her heart all the way up to his knuckles. His other hand cradled the back of her head as life left her, and the blue flames took her corpse.

"_I'm sorry, Gyles," _Delan apologized solemnly, letting his hands drop to his sides and turning to wait for the rest of his team to push up the lane.

Gyles heaved a sigh.

"_It's alright, I know it's hard for you," _Gyles reassured him._ "You really should just talk to her you know."_

"_Yeah, like going up after this match to talk to her would be a good idea, she probably hates me already. I've taken her down four times this game alone. Besides, look at her. She's one of the most popular and desirable champions in the League!" _Delan shot back, crossing his arms.

"_What does that make you?_ Gyles scoffed.

"_Not good enough,"_ the GUARDIAN retorted quickly. _"Now if we're done with this little advice session, Dr. Phil, we have them aced, let's finish this and go out for a goddamn steak."_

* * *

Luxanna Crownguard, the Lady of Luminosity was studying at the Demacian Sorcery Academy library. She was a diligent student, and a quick study -the youngest student to have ever attended the academy, and by far the most adept sorcerer to have ever come through such official channels. To top it off, the bubbly young blonde was friendly and quick to help those struggling to understand.

There was one however, that she looked up to with great adoration. One of the League of Legends newcomers, Azirus the Soulforged, was also an incredibly adept and powerful sorcerer. He cast his spells with such ease and grace, and he was particularly skilled in martial combat too. One could even say she had developed a crush on the man.

He was very kind, and despite the devastating power he wielded, he much preferred healing magic to destructive magic. She hardly interacted with him directly, but she had heard a great deal about him and often saw him at work in League matches or there in the Academy. Supposedly he had once been a sentient construct, which was forced into a flesh and blood body for reasons yet to be revealed. He acted human enough, but perhaps now the body simply matched the soul.

He had electric blue eyes that were slightly luminescent, some interesting circuitry-like markings adorning the irises in a brighter glow of white. His raven colored hair was short and messy, but he kept it off his face and at least made the appearance that he kept it up and styled in some way -even if it wasn't exactly true. But what was perhaps her favorite thing about him, was that he always seemed to be smiling.

She had to talk to him. She had conquered so much in her young age, surely she could talk to a guy? She had plenty of suitors of course, being both the daughter of an aristocratic family, and a League champion. They didn't really understand her though, and those that did couldn't keep up with her. Azirus? She had a feeling it would be hard to keep up with _him_.

Packing up her books into a well-worn leather satchel, she put on a smile and wandered over to the table that Azirus was working at. There were at least half a dozen dusty old tomes open, and his eyes darted back and forth to each of them as if he were reading them all at once. The smell of old paper and book dust hung heavily in the air surrounding the table, these tomes must not have been opened in a long time.

"Hi there, might I ask what you are working on?" Lux greeted him as she came up beside the table. Azirus was wearing his usual attire of blue and gold robes. These were the Demacian colors, but only by coincidence.

Azirus pulled his gaze up from the books and locked his luminescent eyes on her own bright blues. He had an earnest way of speaking to others -always looking them in the eyes, brimming with sincerity.

"Ah, m'lady Crownguard, it's a pleasure," he said smiling and giving a bow of his head.

"Oh please Azirus, just Lux is fine. We're both champions and scholars, no need for such formality," she said, waving her hand dismissively and giggling.

"Very well then, Lux. I'm examining the energy structure of this plane. It is different where I hail from -more malleable. It can be given many forms and consistencies, and manifest in any number of ways. This 'mana' is very different from the 'essence' that makes up all things living and inanimate where I come from. Essence is immensely powerful, and volatile if handled incorrectly. Now normally mixing such a malleable energy with an aggressive one would merit violent or poisonous results in something as structurally benign as mana, but the natural order of Runeterra keeps this from happening. I have discovered that when exposed to the natural energies of Runeterra, essence is converted to its mana-magnitude equivalent. This explains why champions such as Drezden and myself have such potent magical capacity," he explained, speaking with his hands as his eyes fixed on some point in the distance -the calculations and flow of logic rolling around behind his eyes like stars twinkling in the midnight sky.

"O-oh! Well, you seem to have that all figured out, so what are you studying then?" Lux fought off a blush as she realized she had been staring, enamored with his explanation and manner of speech.

"Ah but that is the question isn't it?" he offered a chuckle, realizing he had been sidetracked by his own background explanation. If he noticed the light mage's blush, he didn't let on. "Well, there is still one anomaly I have yet to understand. Delan's capabilities seem to be powerful _because_ they defy the natural order of Runeterra. Of all the champions that have come from all different worlds and places, they all seem to have had their energy types assimilated and adapted. The GUARDIAN does not seem to follow this trend. I'm trying to understand why," he explained, nodding at the end and crossing his arms -satisfied he managed to effectively explain.

"The GUARDIAN? Interesting, I would not have expected that really. I suppose it would explain a few things. Those… blades hurt more than any spell I have ever experienced," Lux shivered, looking like she could remember how the felt rending her flesh.

The long pause following her statement had Azirus look back up from his books at the still distant-looking young woman.

"He doesn't mean it you know, he's not inflicting such pain because he likes to," Azirus explained, shaking Lux from her reverie.

"Huh? Are you two close?" Lux had not known that he knew the GUARDIAN personally.

"Yes. Delan, Drezden, and I are all very close. We knew each other even before coming to Runeterra," he explained. "So please do not hold it against him. He participates in the League because he has to by mandate of his Order. He can also never leave Runeterra, so you see how that makes sense, no?" Azirus had a habit of connecting dots in his head without verbalizing the connections. Of course, this meant that sometimes he outpaced his conversational partner.

"How what makes sense?" Lux blinked at him, recounting what he had said wondering if she had missed something.

"Oh! My apologies," he said, an apologetic smile splitting his features. "What I mean is that He can never leave Runeterra. Everyone he will know and be close to from now on must come from the local population. Imagine how it must be to have to participate in the League of Legends, using the only weapons he has, which inflict terrifying amounts of pain. Must make it difficult for people to want to spend time close to him outside the Fields of Justice wouldn't you say?" Azirus explained fully.

"I don't think people would judge so superficially," she replied quickly without thinking.

Azirus quirked a brow at her, an amused smile curling his lips.

"Oh is that so? You're telling me, had we not had this conversation, that you would be completely open and normal should you encounter him outside the Institute of War?" He questioned, obviously knowing the answer already, but looking to see her admit she was incorrect.

"I-I w… I… No, you're right. I don't think I would have been very comfortable," she admitted, hanging her head with a small frown curling her lips. She was rather cute in her meek defeat -a stark contrast from her usual confident and bubbly demeanor.

"But, perhaps you are still correct. There are likely those that are not fazed by his unfortunate capacity to inflict pain. But his interactions thus far have caused him to retreat from the public eye. He only goes out without his armor on, hoping nobody will recognize him." Azirus sighed and dragged a hand down his face, obviously displeased with his friend's behavior.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" She inquired, curious about the plight of the one called Paragon.

Azirus heaved another sigh and leaned back in his chair, balancing on the back two legs perfectly.

"Alright then, take a seat," he said, gesturing to the chair opposite him. Lux did as she was asked before turning her eyes back to him expectantly. "When we all got here, I was hesitant to do much of anything; I like having information about my surroundings before acting. Drezden was experiencing transitional sickness as his body's equilibrium was under attack by the natural order of Runeterra. Delan however, he was eager to jump right into his job. He was the first of us to become a League champion and enforcer for the Institute of War," he explained, his eyes focused on the ceiling as he explained.

"After his first few matches in the League, he made attempts to reach out to other champions of the League -for the sake of these champions I will mention no names. Suffice it to say, these champions were less than cordial with him. They called him a sadist and a monster -I mean they compared him to Mordekaiser, the Lord of Pain himself," he said shaking his head and lowering his eyes to the table. "They told him that justice at the hand of a pitiless butcher, was not justice worth having," he said finally. Bringing his chair down back to all four legs, he folded his hands on the table and set his gaze back to Lux's own.

"Of course, this was only two champions saying all of this, but words can cut deeply. He hasn't really reached out since then. I know Delan very well, and he is not one to regret any of his decisions. We've killed plenty of enemies, and while I know he would do it all over again, I know he carries each death with him like a scar. He owns it, makes it his own responsibility. If someone needs to feel what it is like to snatch another's life from their beating heart, then he'd rather it be him than someone who could otherwise live free of such an experience. He thrives and survives on the idea -and I would even go so far as to say the fact- that what he does is for the good of all, and he has never killed anyone that left him any other option. To hear those words from his colleagues? From those that are part of this great big machine that keeps Runeterra from falling apart? Devastating. Absolutely devastating," Azirus continued, shaking his head one more time and punctuating his displeasure with a sigh.

Lux listened intently, every word that rolled off of his tongue was absorbed as if she were some kind of conversational sponge. She found her mouth tightening as the story went on, her lips curling downward in a frown. How cruel, to say that to somebody whose sole purpose was to help keep the world from falling apart around them. She may not have been comfortable around him, or have trusted him without question, but she would never say such a thing to him -she had a hard time fathoming that someone could just make such assumptions out of thin air. Everyone gave it their all on the Fields of Justice, why should he be any different? He fought hard, and he fought viciously. They were champions! They were selected because they were able to withstand the worst, including the GUARDIAN's uncanny mystic properties.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, I had no idea," Lux said after a long pause, her eyes having fallen away from his to stare at her hands sitting in her lap. "You seem to know a great deal about him, and how he thinks, I must say," she commented.

"Yes well, you could say that we have done a great deal of living in one another's heads," he said cryptically.

"I see," she said, curious but unwilling to pry. When he began to pack up, she realized that she did not yet want him to go. She enjoyed conversation with him -he was intelligent, compassionate, and interesting! "Azirus, would you be so kind as to help me with some arcane theory work before you go? I'm trying to analyze the Heimer Theory, but having a little difficulty with a few of the points and formulas," she explained, offering an inviting smile.

He paused and turned to look at her, and for a second she was sure that he was going to turn her down. Much to her delight however, his contemplative look melted into a grin.

"Why of course! I had just been looking at the Heimer Theory last week, I'm sure we could go over it together and come to a brilliant understanding," he said excitedly. To see someone else so excited about science and the arcane made her feel excited as well. The Heimer Theory was dense reading and hard to understand, but she was sure that Azirus would get them through it.

As he sat back down, she dug out the tome containing the theory and used this as an excuse to sit closer beside him. Digging out a fountain pen and some paper, he started scribbling down notes and equations before speaking out loud to her.

"Alright! Now, this theorem represents the mana flow rate and the laws of arcane conservation…"

* * *

Drezden was getting ready for a night on the town in Demacia. It had been where he was when he was summoned, and this late in the day it would be impossible for him to go somewhere a little more reckless like Bilgewater or Noxus. Getting out and around on his own was fun. He was a pretty popular champion these days, he had fans in all of the major city-states and others dabbled in places in between.

In truth, Drezden was a modest Solar, being able to remember what it's like to be at rock bottom back in Creation: hunted, shunned, exiled, hated. It was kind of nice to live as a rock star for a little while, though of course he was never really one for making a spectacle of himself -just other people of course!

The real reason he was going out, was to drag Delan out with him. Of course he only got him to agree on the condition that the GUARDIAN stay incognito. Drezden frowned in the mirror as he got dressed, the thought of Delan's encounters with the League champions to date soured his mood. At least Gyles would come along and keep him in cheerful spirits.

It just boiled his blood, and he couldn't shake it. The man would suffer any pain or ailment just for a chance to ensure the safety of anyone in this plane, and they had the gall to say something like that to him? Drezden's experiences had left him bitter and cynical -if he were angry at anyone, it would be those that tried to call him out despite his work towards all their safety. But not Delan, he was just angry with himself -drowning in thoughts of "I should have known better," and "they can't be blamed for being afraid of such agony."

Drezden scoffed out loud. Even when they were plainly wrong, and it made Delan feel terrible, he still defended those who slighted him. Shaking his head, the Solar sighed. Well, the GUARDIAN Order certainly picked the right man for the job, but Drezden doubted whether or not that was a good thing.

There was a knock at the door of the rather stylish Inn room Drezden occupied, and he was shaken from his thoughts. Apparently Delan and Gyles were here, and early too. That was odd, Delan was never early -then again, Gyles did seem to be the punctual type.

Walking over, Drezden opened the door to find Gyles and Delan standing there. The bespectacled summoner offered a friendly smile.

"Hello Drezden, I know we're early so take your time in getting ready," the black-haired man said, hands clasped behind his back. Drezden took a glance at Delan over the man's shoulder. He was wearing a high-collared jacket, a Demacian scarf, and a hat pulled down fairly low. Luckily for the GUARDIAN, none of these things were particularly unusual in Demacia. The city-state was very well policed, thus the profile for suspicious persons was almost non-existent.

"Alright come on in," the Solar said, waving his friends inside. "I saw your match this afternoon Delan; that was really impressive."

"Oh yeah? Thanks. I saw yours this morning before I was summoned. Nice work against Zed, he's a pretty tough opponent," Delan replied.

"Hey I was there too, Drezden" Gyles interjected, crossing his arms and pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Sorry Gyles, you obviously did well too," Drezden chuckled embarrassedly as he finished getting ready. "So if we're all ready, we can head out! What do you say?"

The summoner and his favored champion nodded.

In a matter of minutes, the pair was out and wandering around downtown Demacia. It was the weekend now, so there were many people out and enjoying a good time. Eventually Drezden stopped and pointed to a rather busy looking tavern. "There we go! This is our place boys!" he exclaimed happily. "Let's do some drinking! I bet I can drink the both of you under the table!"

"Of course you can," Delan shot back with an incredulous look.

"What you won't even try?!" Drezden exclaimed.

"I'm not going shot for shot with a Solar you dolt!" The GUARDIAN jabbed a finger into the man's chest.

"Solar?" The word echoed from some random passerby. A bunch of people were looking at the trio now, their display having been rather loud.

"Drezden? The champion?" Another random person piped up. Soon a crowd of people had started to gather to gawk and talk with the League up-and-comer. They practically had to shove their way inside the tavern, but it really was no different. Everyone wanted to buy him a drink and talk to him, women wanted to flirt with him -it was really hard for him to get a word in edgewise to Gyles or Delan.

Gyles didn't really seem to mind, and Delan was sitting quietly sipping his drink. This was not supposed to be how the night went. Drezden was trying to get him to come back out of his shell, and be social again. This was the exact opposite! Fates be damned, he was going to get his way one way or another.

An idea -equal parts sinister and amusing- floated in from the back of Drezden's mind, and a sly smirk curled his lips.

"You there!" Drezden stood up, loud and full of gusto, pointing a finger at Delan. "You and I shall have a drinking contest! I challenge thee!"

At first Delan did not even look, sipping from his drink. It wasn't until he could feel all the eyes in the establishment piercing his soul that he turned his greens towards Drezden.

"What, me? You can't be serious," Delan gave the Solar an unamused eyebrow-raise.

"Yes you! Get up, let's go! We can't keep the crowd waiting!"

Delan was made aware of the sheer number of people looking at him now, a spike of adrenaline now ripping through his veins at mach one.

"Yeah man! Go for it!" Someone cheered from the crowd.

"Lucky! He gets to go head to head with Drezden!" Another called out.

Soon the crowd had erupted into a roar of cheers and pushes for him to do it. Drezden was grinning like a fool the whole time, golden eyes twinkling with mischief. He knew that Delan likely wanted to kill him right now, but this was for his own good.

"Alright, alright," the GUARDIAN gave in. Getting up, space was cleared at the bar for them to have their drinking competition. The crowd was packed in around them now, prepared for what they likely assumed would be a royal ass kicking.

They started slowly, going shot for shot one after the next. They were given two minutes after each shot to see if one vomited or blacked out. As the competition went on however, there was cheering and shouts, perhaps even bets being made. Drezden's plan was in full swing -the grand finale was on its way.

Delan had a particularly high alcohol tolerance, especially because of his Awakened Spark. Still, he had not the stamina of a full blooded sunchild. But only Delan and Drezden knew that. As Delan started to feel his alcohol, Drezden cracked another smirk -it was time for the killing blow. The crowd was amazed that this random citizen was able to hold out so long against a champion! Surely anyone else would be on the floor.

As they threw back one more shot of hard liquor, Drezden entered acting mode.

"Hah! Look atch yous! Schoo can bare-eh-bly stand schtrait! Hah! Haha! Ha-" There was a loud thud as Drezden hit the wooden floorboards like a sack of bricks.

There was a long silence in the room as Delan narrowed his eyes.

"Oh you motherfu-" The eruption of applause drowned out the rest of Delan's words, the people rushing up to him to pat him on the back and congratulate him on his drunken victory.

Meanwhile, on the floor, Drezden was trying to keep from bursting out in laughter at what was surely a very pissed off Delan's. Tonight, he was going to be a rock star, and Drezden could take a nice nap here on the floor -or until someone picked him up.


End file.
